The Legend Of Link: Brothers In Arms
by imp94
Summary: My first fanfic. After TP Link comes home and finds a unexpected guest. please review Complete.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend

Of Link

Brothers in Arms

Chapter One

Its was dusk in Hyrule field as a green swordsman atop a brown, white manned horse slowly trotted across the massive land.

Why? He thought. why did she have to break the mirror? He knew why but just did not want to believe what his mind told him. He looked toward the sunset and how it reminded him of her eyes, hair and personality. All of the bright Fiery vivid colors reminded him of her. He looked away for a brief minute then looked straight ahead She's gone now so just get over it! Besides I need to get back to Oridon!

With a swift motion in his feet the Horse Reared up and dashed across the vast field of Hyrule.

The night was bright by the moons light and the cool wind whipped links face as he had finally made it back to his home.

He looked up at the tree that was his home but it did not bring a smile to his face as he thought it would. He hopped off Epona patted the mare and walked toward the ladder of his house "Link?" he turned around and saw Ilia with her Hands behind back and looking at him with her Green piercing eyes. "Hi." he finally responded and continued to walk toward the ladder. "When did you get here?" She asked "just now" he responded as he was reaching for the ladder. "Have you heard the News?" Link stopped "About what?" he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"About a young man that just wandered in the village." Ilia said looking at the ground.

"No I have not" link said as he walked toward Ilia "Where is he at?" "At my father's house." she said while pointing down the path. Link looked past her "Well let's go see are new gust" then walked past Ilia and towards the path.

Link hadn't made it down the path when Talo spotted him "HEY" he cried out. "Link that weird guy looks a lot like you!" "Really." Like said sarcastically. "Yep, he also had a sword like yours." Link raised his eyebrow again the only people that had the Oridon sword were Rusl and Him self. "Just like this one?" like asked wile pointing with his thumb to the sword on his back. "No like your other one only it had a purple handle instead of blue." Talo said with his fists on his sides. Link looked straight to the mayor's house. Another master sword!? Impossible! Link started to jog to the mayor's house he didn't get half when he saw Uli come out of the mayors house and s yell "He's awake!" Link then started to run to the mayors home.

Link pushed open the door then let out a gasp. There in the middle of the giant house sitting straight up from the bed mat was the young man everyone was telling him about. He looked just like Link did two years ago, the same hair and same Blue eyes, then the Boy caught link staring at him. "…..Who….Who are you?" Link managed to spit out,

"I…." the boy was as shocked as Link was.

"I think I'm your brother"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Link just stared in disbelief. "Brother! How am I you brother?"

The boy had the same look as link did one of shock and confusion.

He was about to say something, but Mayor Bo stepped in. "Link this is not the right time, he needs his rest and so do you." Bo said motioning Link to the door.

"NO!" Link demanded "I want to know what he's talking about!"

"Link!" Bo yelled looking down at Link.

Link then realized who he was talking to.

"Well?" Bo said, Link sighed "can I at least know your name?" link asked.

The boy tried to get up but immediately grab is side that was rapt in badges.

"My name….my name is Nik" said the boy with minor discomfort.

Mayor Bo then moved Link out the door.

"Get some rest Link, something tells me you got a big day tomorrow."

Link nodded, turned and walked to his house with out saying a word to anyone.

The bright morning light warmed Links face, as his eyes opened he forgot where he was and rolled of his bed and onto the floor with a thump.

Just then he heard a loud nose and realized it was Fado "HEY!!!!! LINK!!!!" he yelled.

Link climbed up to his window to see the loud rancher "Yeah Fado what is it?" Link yelled.

"Well could you…."Fado lead off.

"Get the goats" Link finished for him.

"YEA!" Fado yelled back nearly knocking link of his platform.

"Sure, just let my things" Link yelled back to the Rancher.

Link jumped down and went to his chest were he keep his gear and realized he didn't need it.

The sword and items were not need for anything now.

He then went over to he's dresser and got his old clothes.

As he held the clothes that were familiar yet so different from the hero's tunic that were through out his adventure with Minda.

"_**NO**_" he thought "_**She's gone now and you have work to do**_" he then proceed to put on the clothes and headed out the door.

Fado had already gone to the ranch, Link then looked toward the tree were he left Epona at, but she was not there.

"Ilia" Link said with a sigh.

Link walked down the path to the Oridon Spring when he saw Talo, Malo, Beth and Colin peeking in at the spring from behind the rock wall.

"What are you doing?" Link asked.

Talo only responded by motioning link to look for himself.

So Link did just that when he peered in the spring he saw Ilia, Epona and Nik.

The boy was wearing a grey tunic much like his own and white pants with boots.

"You know Link he does look a lot like you." Beth said with out even looking up at him.

"I know." Link said rather dully.

"He's my brother"

Link then walked into the spring leavening all the children with there mouths hanging wide open.

"So how is she." Link asked as he approached the mare.

"Actually she fine." Ilia said with a slight smile.

Nik eyes moved from horse to Link

"What?" Nik asked with a confused look on his face.

Link did not know but he had angry look about him.

"You know what." Link said with a Hint of anger in his voice.

"I see were this is going, come on Epona" Ilia said pulling on the reins of the horse.

The Mare and Ilia trotted out of the spring the children following behind them only Colin looked back.

Link turned back to look at his so called brother.

Nik was already sitting on the bank of the spring so Link did the same.

"The reasons I think were are brothers are, One We look alike" Nik said looking a the water,

His eyes looked dim almost depressed.

"Two my Ma and Pa gave me this letter before they…"

Nik Choked to find the words he was looking for.

"Died" he had some tears in his eyes but wiped them away before Link could notice.

"What letter?" Link asked sympathetically.

Nik only reached in a pouch on his belt and pulled out a neatly folded letter.

He handed to Link which he immediately opened it and began to read.

_**Dear Nik**_

_**We hoped we could tell you this when we were alive, If we did then there no need for you to read this letter. But if we did pass on then there is no way to tell you this but we are not your real parents.**_

_**In fact we don't now who your real parents are. But when we found you were in the arms of a boy**_

_**No older than four years of age, the boy was injured badly and unconscious when we found him so your Pa took him to the only place he knew that could help him it was a village Fifty or so miles away from are farm. We don't knew for sure if he is your brother or not but we can give you his name. Because he showed great courage caring for you the mayor of that village named him Link from the hero in the story we used to tell you every night.**_

_**If you want to find him you should go there.**_

_**With Love from**_

_**Your Mother and Father.**_

Link handed the paper back to Nik.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Link said kindly Knowing this must be a tuff time for him.

"Thanks" Nik murmured will tossing pebbles into the spring water.

Link stood up and stretched his arms yawned and said "Well that proves it."

"You believe me?" Nik said surprised

"I really don't believe it myself but what the reason not to believe?" Link said with a smile and reached to an arm to Nik who took his arm and pulled himself up.

"I acutely have a little bro" Link said with a smile.

"I'm not that little" Nik said with a laugh.

Soon the two siblings were laughing there heads off.

Until Link remembered something.

"Ahhh crap Fado."

"Who?" Nik asked some what surprised by the sudden outburst from his brother.

"Well Bro how do you feel about goats?" Link asked wile walking out of the spring of Oridon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Nik followed Link into the pasture were packs of goats grazed lazily.

"Link, what took you so long to get here?" asked Fado coming out from the large barn.

"Ilia" Link said using his thumb to point down the hill.

"Well did you get Epona?" he asked; Link nodded.

He then grabbed the horse call around his neck and blew a Lovely melody that could be herd for miles around.

The next thing they herd was the Na of Epona as she charged up to her master and waited to be mounted.

"Just wait here" Link said to Nik as he climbed on the mare and proceed to lead the goats into the barn.

It took Link a couple of minutes to get almost all the goats.

"Soooo….were are you from?" Fado asked Nik who was leaning against the barn.

"A small farm faraway from here." Nik replied wile watching Link have some trouble with a stubborn goat.

"Link be careful that's a new buck" Fado yelled

Link ignored the rancher's warnings and proceed to get closer to the large horned goat.

Link got to close for comfort and the goat began charge.

Epona Reared back but the goat did not stop instead it turned and was now charging toward Nik.

"Hey kid move" Fado yelled wile moving away from the goat's path.

Nik did just the opposite and dug his feet into the ground bracing himself for the charging Mammal.

The goat came with in three feet of Nik, he then lunged forwarded and grabbed the goats massive horns,

lifted The animal three feet of the ground and flung it to his left were it lay harmlessly.

The goat got up and trotted in the barn wile Link rode up to Nik.

"Were did you learn to do that?" Link asked sum what astonished by what is younger sibling's strength.

"What the goat? That was nothing, one time one of Pa's bulls got out from its pen and I was able to slam its face into the ground so hard its teeth rattled." He said in a Bragging manner.

Link then jumped off Epona and walked toward his younger brother.

"Pull an armored Dragon out of the sky then come talk to me" Link replied wile walking down the path toward the village.

"You did what?" Nik asked jogging after him.

When the two of them got down the hill the children swarmed to Nik like bees to larva.

"Are you really Links brother?" Talo said pointing at him with a stick that served him as a sword.

"Uh yea" Nik said giving the boy a strange look.

"Do you know how to use a sword?" Colin asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

After Links adventure Colin become a lot mature and a lot less shy.

"Yes I'm somewhat skilled with a blade." Nik said to the boy.

"Speaking of that, were is your sword?" Link asked remembering what Talo said to him the night before.

"It should be in there." Nik said pointing to the mayor's home.

Link then proceed to the mayors home leaving Nik with the four children.

Link knocked on the door and waited for a response.

Ilia came to the door minutes later. "Hi Link; what can I do for you?" She said polity.

"I'm here for Niks sword." Link said.

"Oh; it's in the corner." she said moving out of the way so Link could come in.

It only took Link a few minutes to find the sword in the large house.

What Talo told him was true the scabbard looked just like the master swords and the hilt was a dark purple; almost that of the markings on a Twilight beast.

As Link reached for the sword his hand started to hurt; when he got closer it felt like it was on fire; Link Pulled his hand back with a yelp of agony.

"What?" Ilia asked.

Link looked at his hand; his birth mark was glowing.

"I…Don't know" Link replied heading to the door.

Nik was watching Colin and Talo fight with Sticks because Talo argued that he was a better  
swordsman.

Nik Beth laughed together when Talo stormed of f because of his defeat.

"Nik!" Link yelled.

"What?" he asked looking back his brother who was now holding his hand.

Link only motioned for his brother to come over to him.

"What?" Nik repeated when he got to Link.

"Get your sword." Link demanded.

"Why?" Nik asked with a confused look on his face.

"Just do it!" He demanded again.

"All right, all right" Nik said walking past Link

Nik walked into the house went to the corner and simply picked up his sword.

"How did you do that?" Link asked

"By grabbing it." Nik said shaking the sword in front of Link.

"It doesn't burn?"

"No….it's a sword Link" Nik said wile looking at like he was crazy.

"Link maybe you should gets some rest" Ilia suggested.

"Maybe your right" Link said walking out the door.

Nik and Ilia exchanged looks; then Nik followed his brother with the sword on his back.

Later that night Link was sitting next to his brother in his house.

Link told Nik what happened and the two of them were look at the sword still in its scabbard.

"You know" Nik said "I have never seen the blade" then he proceed to draw the sword form its scabbard.

The shape was just like the master sword it even had the Triforce symbol; only thing different was that the blade was pure black.

"Were did you get this Nik" Link asked with a worried look on his face.

"I found it in a open plain; it was kind of weird." He replied.

"When?"

"About a month ago." Nik said wile admiring the blade.

Link knew all to well what happened a month ago.

It's was when Twilight first appeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It has been a few weeks since Nik arrived and he started to get the hang of the village life.

Whenever people asked for help he would help them and some time he even helped Link with the goats

so in return for all of the work Link would let he use the fishing pole.

"Now just pull up easy; Tighten your grip; and pull now!" Like coached as Nik pulled a twenty inch fish out of the water.

"Nice catch" Link said looking at the fish.

Nik then pulled the hook out and released the fish into the water.

"HEY!!! MISTER LINK!!!!!!!!" the Postman cried.

The noise was so loud and unexpected Nik fell right into the water.

The postman reached Link as soon as Nik dragged himself out of the water.

"Hello Mr. Link you have one letter" he said handing Link his letter.

"Onward Mail" he shouted, turned and ran off.

Nik just stared at the strange man as Link inspected the letter.

The envelope was different from most letters he was given.

It was black with a purple seal.

"Are you just going to look at it or open it?" Nik said watching his brother inspect the envelope.

Link then broke the seal on the envelope.

He removed the letter from the envelope; and began to read.

Come to the mirror chamber.

Link just started at the letter then looked on the back.

Nothing; that one sentences was the only thing on the letter, but more importantly the only people that knew of the mirror chamber were Link, Zelda and Auru.

Link had to find out who sent the letter and the only way to do that was to go to the mirror chamber.

Link started running; leavening Nik by the water.

"Link what up!" He was able to yell before Link was up the hill to his house.

Links door flew open and he dashed to the chest pulling out his tunic, spinner, calwshots and Sword and Hylian shield.

Link had just fitted all of his gear on when Nik walked in.

"What's going on?!" Nik demanded.

"I have to go some were" He replied heading for the door but Nik stepped between them.

"Nik move I have to go" Link said push his brother out of the way.

Link stepped out in front of his house and blew the horse call.

Link herd the door close and turned around to see Nik with his back was his sword.

"What are you doing" Link asked.

"Coming with you" he replied "What is that?" he said pointing to his hat.

"Your going off topic" Link replied "and you're not coming"

Epona came running to the tree home and waited for Link below the ladder.

Link leaped on Epona's back then he herd another thump and turned his head to see Nik.

Nik only smiled at his brother Link then turned back to face straight.

"All right… lets go" he said.

With a swift motion of his feet Epona was soon dashing across the bridge to Hyrule field.

Two hours later Link and Nik arrived at Lake Hylia.

"Ow" Nik groaned as he leapt of Epona.

Link would Not slow down thru out the enter trip; Nik almost fell off twice.

Link leapt off the horse and proceed to the cannon ride.

"So what was in the letter" Nik said

"To go the mirror chamber" Link responded

"To go to the what?" Nik said with a stupid look o his face.

"You'll see when we get there" Link said as the two of them were in front of the cannon director.

"What can I do for you" he said.

"Desert" he said

"Alright" he said

Link then pushed Nik forward "You first."

"Okay" Nik said not knowing what he was doing.

The next thing Link herd was the loud scream of his brother.

Link was laughing as he then proceed to the cannon.

When Link got to the desert he found Nik head first in the sand; he was trying franticly to get out.

"Hold on!" Link yelled as he grabbed his brother's feet and pulled him out.

"You know that was going to happen you jerk!" Nik said as so as he spit out the said from his mouth.

"I didn't know your head would get stuck." Link said laugh.

"Let's go." Nik muttered will walking toward the giant tower.

By the time the two brother got to the top night had fallen and Nik was holding his stomach from all the spinning.

"Are you alright" Link said to his brother as the approached the mirror chamber.

Nik only nodded fearing that if he spoke he would puke.

When they got to the top Nik was amazed by its size of the room.

"Hey Link who's that?" Nik said regaining his strength.

Link who was looking at the vast world of Hyrule turned to see a figure dress in a black robe from head to toe.

The figure turned to see the two siblings Link eyes grew wide with fear.

"Zant!"

Link already had his sword and shield for battle and was charging at Zant when he felt a familiar pain in his forehead.

"Link!" Nik yelled as he wachet his brother turn into a wolf.

Nik then turned to face the attacker.

Nik drew his sword then lungened at Zant; missing his head by mere inchs.

Zant then threw Nik to the large black stone and magically Bound him there.

Link saw his chance; He lunged forward with a growl but the attack was futile as Zant did the same thing to Link as his brother.

Zant floated over to were the two were bound.

"You thought you could stop me?" he said into Links ear.

"Oh but you want to know why or how I'm here."

Link tried to bite him but he could not move his head.

"Well this time you're not going to interfere with my plans" he said as he raised his hand the stone turned

black and white.

Link then knew that he and his brother were going to the Twilight realm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Links eyes fluttered open; his head hurt he tried to move but his body wanted to rest.

Link took a look at his surroundings and nearly forgot were he was until his memory Flooded back

back in his head.

Zant sent me and Nik to twilight. He thought Wait I'm in twilight that means; I can see Minda!.

Link this time forced his body to move and soon with all four legs; Link was up and walking.

Link was able to get a good view know that he was up and the twilight realm has changed; from what used to be bottomless pits were now filled with plains of grass that was colored a dark purple.

"What happened" Nik groaned as he pushed himself up.

Link tried to speak but instead a loud bark came from the large wolf.

"Link?" Nik said staring at the dog.

Link then waged his tale in Acknowledgement.

"Great just great" Nik said standing up and scanning the plains "Were are we?"

Link could only bark at the boy; Nik gave Link a puzzled look.

"Oh right dogs can't talk" Nik said with a sigh; Nik then continued to scan the plains until his eyes caught the sight of a large city.

"Whoa…Link look" Nik said pointing to the distant city.

When link caught sight of the city his tale started to wag and he was barking uncontrollably.

"Link calm down" Nik said somewhat worried about his dog sibling.

But Link had to see Midna; so he decided to get to her the fastest way possible and that was to run.

Nik who was a bit bewildered by his brother's actions; was only able to Keep with in twenty yards of the dog.

"Link!" Nik yelled trying to get his brother to slow down; but Link had no intension of slowing down to let his brother catch up.

By the time Nik had reached Link; the sky turn from a bright orange into a dull orange.

Link who was happily panting near the massive wall of the city; he then whimpered when he caught his brother's glare.

"Never do that again!" Nik said gasping for breathe.

"Now what!" Nik said with hands in the air and still breathing heavily.

Link only tilted his head; "Link this is your fault!" Nik said scanning the wall for weakness.

Link was about to bite him but he heard something in the distance; "What?" Nik said watching Links ears swivel back and forth.

Link then duck by a nearby boulder that littered the plains; Nik did the same thing only he had his sword drawn and ready for battle.

Moments later two tall Twili dressed in armor and caring spears walked pasted them.

As soon as the two Twili were out of sight nik stood up and stared walking the direction the two Twili came.

"Well are you coming?" Nik said to his brother who was still behind the rock

Link then joined his brother in walking to were ever the two Twili came from.

Two Massive gates stood in front of the Boy and wolf.

"So how do we get in?" Nik asked looking for a weak spot in the massive doors.

Link was now sniffing a near by wall stared to dig.

Nik just gawked at his dog brother as a huge mound of dirt grew behind him.

Soon there was a hole for Nik and link to squeezes through.

Link went first and Nik followed; when the two siblings got in the wall the mouths fell wide open as they saw a large market filled with Twili.

The shops had everything from food to clothes to weapons and armor.

Nik slow crawled to a market clothing stall; link tried to bite his shirt to pull him back but his teeth hit air.

Nik reached the clothing stall unnoticed and slowing reached for a robe; as soon as his hand was over the robe he grabbed it and quality dashed back to Link.

Nik put on the robe and raised the hood which hid his face from sight.

"What? I couldn't walk around looking like I did" Nik said to the dog who was know sitting.

"Well Link you lead the way" Nik said standing up.

Were would Minda be? Link thought the castle. Link then began to walk into the crowed which did not seem to care that a wolf had joined them.

Link headed to the largest building which had to bee the castle; soon Link and Nik were out of the market and were in what seemed to be the center of town and it was directly in front of the castle.

There seemed to be more people here than in the market and soon Nik and Link were trapped in the middle of the crowd.

"Link what do we do now?" Nik whispered

Link didn't know himself but before he could do anything the crowed screamed with cheers and soon Link only heard on name being called

"Midna, Midna, Midna" the crowed cried.

Up on a balcony Minda stood waving toward the crowed and next to her a older man was holding a very odd head peace.

Link needed to get her attention; so he diced to do the on thing wolfs do best.

Link's howl surpassed the cries of the Twili; everybody then turned to see were the nose came from.

When Nik the attention they were getting he grabbed Link to try to make him stop the howling and in the process his hood fell off his head.

"Link Stop!" he yelled "There going to find us."

Nik then looked up to see hundreds of Twili staring at both him and the large dog he was holding.

The next then Link herd were the muffled sounds of Nik as a Twili soldier put a hand over his mouth a dragged him away; Link lunged toward Nik but he fell to the ground when another Twili soldier thrown a rope over his neck and began to drag him away.

The last thing Link herd was the clamps of chains.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The only sound from the dark prison was the loud rattling of chains as Nik tried to free himself.

"I didn't do anything!" Nik screamed into the darkness.

A muffled sound came from the prison cell across from his.

"Hello?" Nik said; the only response was a bark.

"Link?" another bark came from the cell across from his.

Just then the door of the prison opened and two people were talking.

Nik only could identify that it was a woman and a man speaking in a strange langue he had never heard.

Then Nik saw a guard walk in front of his cell; there was a loud click and the cell door was open.

Then a tall Twili woman with long orange red hair walked into his cell.

She stared and Nik stared back.

"Link!" She said finally; with a smile on her face.

Before Nik could say anything the woman had thrown her arms around him in a hug.

Nik just stood there for a many minutes with this tall woman hugging him.

"Uh…lady…I'm not Link" Nik managed to say with the woman still hugging him.

"What?" she said releasing Nik from her grip.

Nik reached out with is hand that was not chained and pointed to the cell Link was in "His over there."

The woman then got up; Both Nik and her somewhat embarrassed about what happened and walked over to the cell and peered in.

There the dog version of Link sat on the floor waging his tale and whimpering.

The woman then shouted to the guard to open the cell door and with a click the door was open.

She then reached in her cloak and pulled a strange crystal and touched Links forehead.

Link in his green tunic, sword and shield stood up with a smile and said "Hi Midna"

Midna smiled "I told you I would see you later." She said with a giggle.

The both of them started to laugh; Both Nik and the guard had a confused look on there face's.

"Hello! I'm sorry to interrupt but can I get out of here" Nik said pulling on his chains

Midna looked back at the boy in the cell.

"What's you name?" she said with her arms crossed

'My name is Nik." he said "I'm the brother of your boyfriend there."

Both Link and Midna began to blush.

"He's not my boyfriend" Midna said before motion the guard to release Nik.

Nik walked toward Midna and Link; rubbing his wrist "You know her"

"It's a long story" Link said "And what happened in your cell Nik?"

"It was nothing" Nik said rubbing the back of his head; both he and Midna had red faces.

"But I swear heard something"

"It was nothing!" Nik and Midna said in unison.

"Fine no need to get mad" Link said.

Just then the same old man that was on the balcony with Midna opened the door.

"Princess Midna are you down there?" the old man cried "My eye sight is not as good as it once was."

"Yes Consular Otoe I am" Midna replied.

"Well we must continue the ceremony" The old man said motioning Midna to follow

Midna turned back to guard and told him something in twili the she turned to the two boys putting her finger to her lips telling the two to be quite.

"You two need to follow the guard to my office there we will talk." Midna whispered

"Princess who are you talking to?" the old man asked straining his eyes to see.

'Uh to the guard; now shall we go?" Midna said walking towards the door.

As so as the door closed the guard motioned the two boys to follow him as he walked deeper into the prison hall way.

"So she's your girlfriend?" Nik asked with his hands behind his head.

"What? No!"

"But you like her?"

"Maybe" Link said quality.

"So you do like her!"

"I didn't say that"

Nik only laughed to Links response; but before Link could say anything in his defense the guard had stopped in front of a empty cell and was fiddling with his keys.

"Uh that cell is empty" Nik said to the guard

The guard ignored him; and proceeded opened the cell and walked in followed by the two siblings.

The guard then pushed a stone on the wall; there was a low rumble and the wall lowered showing a set of stairs leading up.

The guard only stepped out of the way so the two boys could walk through.

"Thank you." Like said as he walked past the guard.

The guard only nodded as Link and Nik walked up the steps.

"What now." Nik said.

"Well we go to the office and wait for Midna" Link replied.

As they climbed the stairs it got darker and darker and soon link could not see his hand in front of his face.

"Link are we almost there?"

"I don't kn-"Link could not finish his sentence because he had smashed his face with the door that lead to her office.

Nik began to laugh when link opened the door; there was enough light let in to see that he was holding his

face.

"Nik shut up." Link said sitting down in chair in front of Midna desk.

Nik ignored his brother's pain and studied the room there were in.

The room was a giant circle and a the top of the circle was a desk; on one side there were shelf's littered with books on the other side of the room there were shelf's full of artifacts.

"She has some cool stuff." Nik said looking at all of Midna's scattered throughout the room.

"Nik don't touch anything!"

"Hey just because I broke your lantern doesn't mean I break everything!" Nik shot back.

"Hey but Midna won't be as kind as I was."

"Whatever" Nik replied as he was inspecting a vase.

Minutes later there was a Cheering and it lasted for a good three minutes.

When it was done Nik who had been holding his ears because it was so loud said" what was that about?"

A few Minutes later there was a nock at the door Link got up to answer.

"Midna?" Link asked.

"Yes Link its me; now open the door!" Midna Demanded.

As Link opened the door Midna quickly walk in and locked the door behind her.

"What was that about?" Link asked as Midna sat behind her desk.

"Uh I'm the queen of Twilight now" Midna said with a smile "But more importantly Link how did you get here?"

Link sighed for he knew the news he had was going to upset Midna.

"Midna. Zant is still alive and he is the one who sent us here."

Midna's smile was gone and was replaced with a look of surprise and anger.

"How is he still alive? We destroyed him!"

"I don't know but he sent us here when Nik and I tried to stop him" Link replied wile looking at the floor

"And speaking of that were is my sword?" Nik asked as he walked toward the desk.

"It should still be in the prisoner items wing of the prison" Midna said "I shall have a guard get it you"

She said as she wrote something on a peace of paper.

When she was done writing she folded the paper and the paper disappeared.

In a few seconds Nik's sword appeared on Midna's desk.

"Midna how are we going to get back to Hyrule?" Link asked as Nik fitted his sword on his back.

"Well Link we can try something from some books I found; but we can't do it now" Midna said resting her head on her hand.

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning; we have to wait for sunrise because that's when twilight turns to light. At least that's what was in the book."

"So we just stay here?" Nik asked.

"Yes "Midna said.

"Were do we sleep?"

"There is a room right next to mine; you two can stay there."

"Alright let's get some sleep." Link said leading the three of them out into the hallway.

As Midna lead them to there room Link could not help but wonder how he was going to defeat Zant who seemed to defeat him so easily back at the mirror camber.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Nik awoke to birds chirping; when he was able to see his surroundings he was shocked to find that he was laying on the bank of the Oridon spring.

"Link; Midna!" Nik cried out as he stood up.

He only heard a faint sound that he could not make out; so he followed the sound.

The sound was getting louder as he approached Link's house.

Nik climbed the ladder and opened the door; in the room Midna was sitting with her back faced to him.

"Midna?" Nik said

The only response was a quiet sob.

"Midna where is Link?" Nik asked as he walked toward the sobbing Queen.

Midna only looked up to him with tears streaming down her face.

"Midna what's wrong?" Nik said kneeling next her.

Midna only looked back to what she was holding in her hands; Nik gasped when he caught site of the object.

It was Links cap.

Nik bolted up from his bed; he was sweating, his heart was racing and he had no clues were he was.

Niks mind raced for answers until he remembered the he was in twilight.

"Link" he whispered as he frantically searched the room for his brother.

Nik breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Link quietly sleeping in the bed beside his.

He could not fall back asleep for he could not help but wonder what his dream meant.

For a half an hour Nik lay in bed; he then diced to get up and do something because it was obvious that he could not sleep.

As so as his feet hit the ground the door to the room opened and Midna quietly walked through.

"You're supposed to knock" Nik said startling Midna in the process.

"Well I shouldn't have to; this is my palaces: Midna replied with a impish smile.

Nik only smiled back as he reached down and pick up Links tunic and throw it at his sleeping brother.

The weight of the tunic made Link jumped up out of his bed and fall on his face.

Nik and Midna blurted out a laugh wile Link got on his feet.

"What was that for?" Link asked with hands in the air.

"Oh just making sure your alive and well." Nik said putting on his boots.

Link ignored his brother and looked at Midna who was still giggling.

"So how to we get back?" Link asked as he put on his gear.

"Well we can some incantations I found in this book."

"Alright I'm ready let's go" Nik said walking toward the door.

"Hold on I got a better way." Midna said as she snapped her fingers.

For a moment Nik was confused then he felt it as the warping process started.

Moments later the three of them appeared in the same area Link and Nik arrived in.

"What was that?!" Nik said as he held on to Midna for support "and why are there two of you Link?"

"Here sit down" Midna said as she lowered Nik to the ground.

"Okay Midna now what?" Link said.

"Well I guess I read the incantations from this book" Midna said as a big book appeared in front of her.

"Okay which one" Link said as he watched Midna flip through the pages.

"Uh… I don't really know"

"What! How could you not know!" Link yelled.

"Hey if I knew; I would have used it already!"

There was a long pause between the two.

"Okay so how many are there?" Link said with his face turning red as was Midnas.

"Well let's just say that we might be here for a wile" Midna said as she looked back at the book.

After what seamed Hundreds of incantations Midna finally thrown the book down in frustration.

"Midna calm down." Link said.

"Link none of it worked" Midna said with a sigh "that's only book I found that had the slightest info on how to get to the light realm and….. its useless"

"Hey…will find way" Link said with a smile but in truth he had no clue ether.

"How Link?" Nik said tossing his sword up and the air.

"Nik put that away before you hurt some one!" Link yelled

"Why there's nothing else to do" Nik said stabbing the sword into the ground.

"I don't care just do it!" Link demanded.

"Since when were you my boss?" Nik said with hands in the air

"Since now!" Link snapped back "Now pick up your sword!"

"I don't need this." Nik said turning away from Link and grabbing his sword; but the sword would not move.

"What's going on? Nik said using both his hand to try and pry the blade form the ground.

"What can't do it?" Link teased.

"Shut up; I stabbed it in to deep that's all!" Nik snapped as he prepared himself for another go.

Link just shook his head as he watched his brother strain himself to pull the blade out.

"Almost got it" Nik yelled as the sword slowly moved up from its position.

When the sword finally came out of the ground all Nik did was just stare at the hole were sword had been.

"Nik what are you doing?" Midna asked looking at his eyes which were as wide as an owls.

Link walked toward his brother and followed his gaze to see a white light shining out of the hole.

"What the?" Link said has he reached into the open wound in earth and disappeared into thin air.

"Link!" Nik screamed as he watched his brother disappear.

Nik looked up to Midna who had smile on her face.

"Nik its okay" Midna said comfortingly.

"What? How is it okay? My brother was just sucked in to a one inch hole!"

"Nik just follow me" Midna said as she reached into the light and she to disappeared.

Nik just stood there for several minutes trying to find out what to do.

"This is crazy!" Nik said to himself as he to reached in the hole that his blade had made.

The next thing Nik felt was the hard cold stone of the mirror chamber as his face hit the floor.

"Nik! I got' a Love bro" Link said pick up his brother from the floor and hugging him.

"What did I do?" Nik asked still dazed from the warp.

"You got us home buddy" Link said squeezing his brother.

"Great not put me down." Nik demanded "I think I'm going to puke."

Link let go of his brother and set him on the ground were he sat holding his stomach.

"Thou have returned hero of twilight" said a voice that echoed through out the mirror chamber.

Link looked up to see a sage staring down upon him.

"Along with the twilight princess."

"Great sage could you answer our questions?" Midna asked

"First you must ask them O twilight princess."

Midna had an irritated look on her face "How did Zant come back to the world of the living."

The sage pointed to Nik.

"Me? But I don't even know the guy!" Nik yelled.

"Not Thou child the sword" the sage snapped "The sword is that of twilight and if Zant has a connection to this world he can warp back."

"What do you mean the sword is of twilight?" Midna asked with a confused look on her face.

"The sword that the child carry's is the opposite of the master sword" the sage explained "a dark to balance the light."

"Good now we know how he got here so let's go get him!" Link said.

"No hero of Twilight!" The sage cried "thou are not able to defeat him!"

"What?" Link asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"O hero of twilight thou are able to wield the master sword but I fear it will not stop the usurper king."

The sage told with a moan "Only its twilight counter part might have a chance."

"But I can't wield the sword" Link cried.

The sage did not respond it only slowly faded away.

"Wait! What do we do now?" Link screamed into the air.

Link kicked some sand in the air in frustration.

Every one seemed to be depressed except Midna who had an idea brewing in her head.

"Link" Midna said with hope in her eyes "you can't use the sword; but you can train the one that can!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"So let me get this straight!" Nik said who was still sitting on the floor off the mirror chamber.

"You want my brother the famous hero, to train me to fight a sorcerer that defied death?"

Both Link and Midna nodded at the boy sitting on the floor.

"Oh good! just wanted to get my facts straight." Nik mumbled underneath his breath.

"First off we need to find a place for you two" Midna said trying to think of a place.

"I got it!" Link said holding his finger up "Snowpeak!"

"Great stuck in a mountain with some yetis" Midna moaned as she snapped her fingers

Nik didn't have enough time to have a say in the matter, by the time he got his mouth open it was full of snow as he landed head first into the soft powder of Snowpeak Mountain.

As Link approached his brother he heard some mumbling that grew clearer as he lifted Nik out of the snow.

"Were are we!" Nik yelled as his teeth chattered.

"You in Snowpeak little man!" said a booming voice that startled Nik out of the snow and onto his feet.

"Aww you come back to race yes?!" Yeto cried from atop the hill with his wife standing next to him.

"Husband not so loud" Yeta said to her giant partner.

"Link what are they?" Nik asked following his brother up hill to the giant beasts.

"Nik this is Yeto and Yeta, there friends." Link explained.

"Hello nice met you." Yeta said softly.

"You friends of hero?" Yeto asked to both Nik and Midna.

Nik could only nod as he stared at the gargantuan creature.

"Then you friend of ours!" Yeto hollered as he picked up Midna and Nik, trapping them both in a hug.

"Midna help!" Nik cried in desperation to get free from the giant beast.

"Nik I can't move ether!" Midna yelled back "Mister Yeta could you lets us go please!"

"Oh sorry Yeta forgot how strong me is, me sorry" He exclaimed as he let go of Midna and Nik.

"It's okay!" Nik said to the gentile giant.

"I don't think breaking my spine is okay." Midna said as she stretched out her back

"Why you here?" Yeta said to the hero who was smiling.

"I'm sorry to impose like this but; can we use your home for some training?" Link asked rubbing the back of his head.

Yeto began to rub his chin and made a loud Humming sound which he often did when he was thinking.

"Okay!" The giant said "But first; you all must beat me and wife home!"

Link turned to Midna for advice.

"What should we do?"

"Well what choice do we have?"

"So we do it?"

"I guess but how are we going to beat those two?"

"Well were going to see." Link said as he turned to Yeto and nodded.

Yeto then slammed his fist on the tree with so much force that four plates of ice fell neatly side by side.

Yeta and Yeto got on there ice plate and waited for the other's to get ready.

Link was about to tell Nik what to do, but before he could say a word his brother had all ready gotten on his ice plate and was waiting for Link and Midna.

"Hey hurry up I what to see what's down there!" Nik called wile staring down the vast slopes.

Link only smiled as he and Midna approached the ice plates, when Midna got to hers see just eyed it curelessly and proceed to put one foot on the ice which resulted in the plate flying in the air and Midna falling in the snow.

Nik cracked up laughing but stopped when Midna shot him a nasty look.

"Are you okay?" Link asked as he helped her up.

"Yes I'm fine, I don't know how to do this!" Midna exclaimed as she pulled her ice plate from the snow.

"Its easy just don't falloff!" Nik teased .

"Shut up!" Midna said again trying to step on the board, but like the last time the board went flying but Midna also went along for the ride.

"LINK!" Midna screamed as she zoomed down the mountain.

"She's not going to beat me!" Nik hollered as he bounded down the slopes.

"Lets go!" cried Yeto as he and Yeta started down the mountain leavening Link all by himself.

Link slapped his hand on his forehead as leaned forward and following every one else.

By the time Link got down the mountain Nik was on the ground and Midna was standing over him with a very angry look.

"What happened?" Link asked picking his brother of the ground.

"Well when I hit the stone walkway my ice plate broke and I fell" Midna said "And Nik had the guts to laugh!"

"Link why didn't you tell me your girlfriend was crazy!" Nik yelled wile rubbing his soar head.

Links face grew red as he to hit Nik in the back of the head.

"Fine! I'll shut up!" Nik said walking up to the ruin's that was the yeti's home.

"Link what do we do firsts?"

"Hold on lets get inside; first it freezing out here!" Midna demanded

As Link opened the door he could see that Yeto had been busy, the first room had been completely repaired and was look like it belonged in a palaces.

"Nice house." Nik said looking at the lavish room.

"Thank you; husband work real hard." Yeto said walking out from the living room "This way."

She ordered to the gusts as she walked back into the room.

The three gusts followed the yeti into the court yard which now had a roof and a fire place built in.

"You train here" Yeta said with a smile; she then went toward the fire place and sat down to watch the flames glow.

"Well let's get started" Link said clapping his hands together.

"Okay Nik I want you to hit me with your best shot!" Link said to his brother who had his sword unsheathed.

Nik then lunged forward, sword in the air; he was headed straight for Link until Link move from Nik's path

this made Nik unbalanced and caused him fall on his face.

Midna, who was sitting next to Yeta, started to laugh uncontrollably; and soon she was rolling on the floor.

"That's not funny!" Nik yelled wile rubbing his forehead which had a big red mark.

"It kind of was!" Link snickered.

"Whatever lets get back to the task on hand." Nik said holding his sword in front of him.

"Alright, again!" Link ordered.

Nik thrusted his blade forward; Link deflected the attack with a swift movement of his sword.

"Again!" Link ordered.

And Nik attacked again and again; hours went by and Nik was getting better and faster;

Link was having a tuff time trying to deflect his attacks.

Nik was not able to hold his sword up any longer; they have been training for ten hours straight; Link was exhausted, he was breathing heavily; he could also see that Nik was about to keel over.

"Alright were done" Link said sheathing his sword.

Nik did not respond; he only walked over to the fireplace were there were a fast assortment of pillows and

let gravity do its work.

Link walked over to the sleeping Yeta and Midna who had been watching the two swordsmen train for ten hours.

"How long do you think it will take before he is ready?" Midna asked yawning.

"I would say about three more days"

"It's strange though; Nik is far stronger than I expected." Link said watching his younger brother sleep.

"How is it strange?" Midna asked with a confused look.

"That's it; I just don't know."

Link and Midna then listened to the fire crackle.

"Link" Midna said in a soft tone.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should have broken the mirror?" Midna asked looking into his eyes.

Link took a long pause.

"I know you had to do it but…"

Midna got up and walked to Link who looked like he was hiding something.

"But I did not want you to do it"

"Why?"

There was a long pause.

Midna thought she knew the answer but before she could say anything; Link kissed her.

Midna was surprised; but thin kissed back and they both finally knew how they felt about each other.

The two broke off the kiss when the heard a whisper.

"I knew it!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The following morning Link, Midna, Nik and Yeta were all in the main room waiting for breakfast.

"So when is it?" Nik asked with a grin.

"When's what?" Midna asked tiredly.

"The wedding! I have to know when to get a gift!" Nik teased as he backed out of Midna's reach for fear of getting smacked across the head.

Link gave a sigh as the door that lead to the kitchen flew open.

"Eating time!" Yeto declared wile setting a large pot on the floor.

"What's in it?" Nik asked wile peering into the pot that contained a yellow liquid.

"Egg and pumpkin!" Yeto declared as he handed bowls to everyone.

"Great I'm starving!" Nik said as he filled his bowl and greedily swallowed his soup.

"Nik after your done we need to train some more." Link said as he filled his bowl.

"What? But why just worked our butts of yesterday!" Nik argued as his took another sip from his bowl.

"Nik if you're going to beat Zant you have to get stronger." Midna replied.

"I don't get it what's with this Zant guy? I mean he beat me and Link before just because he surprised us."

"You didn't tell him?" Midna asked.

"About what?" Nik asked.

"About our entire adventure! About what happened to my kingdom and yours!" Midna exclaimed.

"I thought some one in the village told you?" Link asked.

Nik only shook his head.

"So what happened?!" Nik asked with an intrigued look on his face.

So Link began to tell his brother about there entire adventure, from Ordon, to being a wolf, meeting Midna, getting the master sword, going to twilight and defeating Zant and Ganon. After Link was done Nik face had change from an intrigued cocky look to that of serous and determined.

.

For several minutes Nik sat quietly; until he asked a question completely out of nowhere.

"Hey Midna."

"Yea?"

"I thought royalty had to be married to become Queen or King."

"Well normally yes; but in times like these the council thought it was best to have a ruler present."

Nik only smiled.

"You still got a chance Link!" Nik teased and everyone chuckled from Niks comment Link was somewhat glad that his brother was something of a joker, It help to relive tension in these serious times.

"Come on Nik lets go" Link said standing up and stretching.

Nik only nodded as his brother helped him up.

"Midna you coming?" Link asked

"Why so you to can smooch again?" Nik said Midna's soup bowl crashed into his back.

"Ouch! Are you insane?!"

"No" Midna said looking at her finger nails "Are you?"

"If your weren't Links girlfriend I would!"

Midna pick up another bowl and began tossing it up and the air.

"Uh never mind" Nik said as he ducted out of the room pulling Link with him.

"Man was she ever that evil when you two were on your trip?" Nik asked as soon as they were at of ear shot.

"Well..." Link said as he let his mind wonder "at first yes but she warmed up to me, and she would like you to if you stop making her mad."

"But what's fun is that?" Nik chuckled as he and his opened the door to the practice room and felt a Blast of cold air.

"What the?" Link said as he stared at the large pile of snow in the middle of the room "how did this get here?!"

Nik was just as baffled as Link was; until another gust of wind hit the two boys from above.

Link looked to see a gapping hole in the roof.

"So did it just cave in?" Nik asked

Link didn't know what happened until he heard the sound of snow crunching.

Both he and Nik exchanged looks then peered toward the large pile of snow that was now shifting back and forth.

Link drew his sword eyeing the snow, waiting for anything to happen but unexpectedly the two boys heard a loud boom from behind them.

The two turned to look down the hall to see smoke rushing out of the room were the left Midna.

Link was out the door before Nik could even give a response.

Link rushed in to the living room to see Midna floating the air with a magic sphere levitating in her hand.

"Link!" Midna cried out when see saw him "Shadow Beasts!"

Link quickly equipped his shield and peered into the smoke that filled the room.

"I can't see!"

"I think it's….. LOOK OUT!" Midna screamed as she saw the Twili monstrosity charging toward Link.

Link did not have enough time to move let alone to raise his shield as the large beast rammed its stone head into Links stomach, pining Link into the wall.

The Twili beast stepped back, releasing Link from the wall; he fell to the ground trying to catch his breath.

Midna, using her free hand pulled Link to herself using magic, and sent the sphere in her other hand hurtling to the beast.

Midna grasped Link with both hands and turning her back toward the beast as the sphere crashed into its head causing a large explosion.

As the smoke cleared Midna saw that the beast lay still on the floor, she breathed a sigh of relief and gently floated to the floor.

"Thanks" Link said still trying to retain normally breathing. "Are you okay Yeto?"

"Yes me and wife fine." He said as he lowered Yeta to the floor from his arms, the two of them were hiding in the corner of the room.

"What was that?" Yeta asked as she eyed the beast carefully.

"It's a shadow beast Yeta" Midna explained "It serves Zant." she said in disgust.

"Is there more?"

"They travel in packs and I think they got in throw the training room's roof; oh no Nik's still in there!" Link exclaimed as he dashed out of the room and down the hall with Midna on his tail.

Link peered in the room only to see that the snow pile was sprawled all around the room.

As Link walked through the mess; he noted slash marks on the walls and floors, most likely made from the beast, were all heading to a large hole in the wall that led outside.

"What happened?" Midna asked as she surveyed the destroyed room.

Before Link could answer a loud cracking sound came from the wall not five feet away from the hole.

Again there was a crack and the wall began to break.

On the third time Nik came flying through the wall with the shadow beast on top of him.

The two fighters fell to the ground with a thud, but the shadow beast did not attack Nik it just laid motionless.

Link did not under stand until he saw the tip of Nik's sword in the back of the monster.

Nik then pushed the creature off of him and stood up shaking the snow from his cloths.

"Nik what happened?!" Midna and Link asked in unison.

"Well, Link left me in here by myself and the monster jumped out of the snow." Nik said pulling his sword from the monsters body. "It missed me on the first tackle, but not on the second." Nik said pointing to the first hole. "When we were outside I had time to get sword out before it tackled me again, and when it charged it ran into my sword."

"Well I guess you can handle yourself" Link said with a smile.

Nik only smiled back as he walk out the door to the hall way.

"There should be one more." Midna said following Nik back to the living room.

"Okay were is it?"

"I don't know." Midna said with a humph.

The two began to search the living room unaware about that they left Link in the other room.

As Link walked through the hole the cold wind stung his face, as he searched for the last shadow beast.

He did not have to look far for the beast appeared right in front of him.

The beast lunged with a roar, but this time Link was ready with his bow, he quickly rolled out of the path of the charging beast and notched a arrow. As soon as Link was on his feet he quickly turned to face his attacker, aimed and fired. The arrow flew fast and straight as it hit its target in the upper part of its chest.

The beast fell to the ground with out a noise as Link walked past the dead monster, heading inside.

"I got it." Link said as he rejoined his companions.

"Good" Midna said "but if Zant sent those beast then he must know were here and that means it's unsafe to stay here."

"Your right but were else can we stay?" Link said with a depressed look.

"Oridon?" Nik asked

"No if Zant finds us there then the villagers will get hurt." Link said "But we can go to a place near there!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Are you sure you go?" Yeto asked as he followed his three guests to the door.

"Yes Yeto, we don't want to endanger you two by sating here." Link said "Oh and sorry for the mess."

"Not your fault." Yeto said reassuringly as he walked his guess's out side of the large ruins.

"Thanks; for all you've done for us." Link said holding out his hand.

"No thank you!" Yeto exclaimed as he clutched Link's hand with such a grip that hero nearly fell on his knees.

When Yeto released Link he immediately cupped his crushed hand to sooth the pain.

"Are you ready?" Midna asked taping her foot impatiently.

"Yea, let's go." Link said as he walked towards Midna who was standing by the steps.

"Go were?" Nik asked.

"The sacred grove." Link said still holding his throbbing hand.

"Are we…warping?" Nik asked with a gulp.

"It's all the way in Faron woods." Midna said. "If you want to walk; go ahead."

"Fine I will!" Nik said as he started walking down the steps.

Midna shook her head as she snapped her fingers; starting the warping process with Nik still walking.

Moments later the three companions appeared in Faron woods, Nik was on the ground holding his face because he walked into a tree.

"You're supposed to save us from Zant?!" Midna asked with her hands on her hips staring at the boy on the ground.

Nik mumble something that would have been rude; but was unable to be heard because his hands covered his mouth.

Mean wile Link was in a panic wondering why they were not at the sacred grove.

"Midna why are we here?"

"What?" Midna said looking at her surroundings "Link! we are in Faron Woods!"

Link just stared at the confused Twili woman.

"Yes I know, but why?!" Link asked.

"I don't know; let me try again." Midna said as she warped her self; only to appear moments later in the same spot.

"It's like something blocking me!" Midna exclaimed.

"What?" Link asked.

"I can't warp there!"

"How!" Link argued

"I don't know!" Midna snapped back.

"Hey! If it's near here why don't we just walk there?" Nik asked as got up from the ground still rubbing the brim of his sore nose.

Link and Midna exchanged looks and felt a hint of stupidity that they did not have the idea themselves.

"So…..Link why are we going to were we are going?" Nik asked as he followed his brother through the woods.

"It's called the scared grove and I don't think Zant or his minions can get there." Link replied as he navigated throw the trees.

"Why can't they?"

"You'll see." Link said with a slight smile.

For the rest of trip Nik was quite until they reached the Forest Temple.

"Whoa!" Nik said in amazement.

"That's not it." Midna remarked

"Oh…well are we almost there?"

"Uh sort of." Link said as he walked on the stump that loomed over the endless gorge.

Nik followed his brother till he was standing next to him.

"We have to cross that?!" Nik asked as he peered down in the void of endless fog.

"Were going to have to if we can't warp." Midna said as she walked up behind them.

"How?"

Midna did not reply to Niks question she only pulled out the dark crystal and pressed it to Links forehead.

Nik watched in amazement as his brother went from a Hylian to a wolf.

"What was that for?!"

"Nik would you just shut up and watch!" Midna said as Link leapt from the stump to a root then to another until he was out of sight.

Nik was for many minutes dumfounded as he had just seen his brother jump throw the air like a monkey.

"Okay, how are we going to get over there?!" Nik asked snootily.

Midna only sighed as she grabbed Niks arm and she began to float in the air pulling Nik with her.

Midna slowly floated toward Link wile try not to drop a fidgeting Nik.

"Midna Please don't let go!" Nik cried as he stared into the void.

"Well stop fidgeting!" She muttered as she neared her destination.

Midna let go of Nik letting him fall to the ground were a wolf was patiently sitting.

Midna gently floated down wile using the dark crystal to transform Link into his true from.

"You alright?" Link asked as he saw his brother uncontrollably shaking on the ground.

"Me? I'm fine. I was just floated over an endless pit!" Nik said still trembling.

"Well were going to have to do it again." Midna said with a sigh.

Nik did not have time to argue before Midna grabbed both him and his brother a floated across the second gorge to the entrance of the sacred grove.

Midna set the two swordsmen down wile sat down her self trying to catch her breath.

"You two are heavy!" She let out in a huff.

"Are you okay?" Link asked as he knelt next to the twilight Queen.

Midna did not respond but only gazed into the two blue orbs that served as his eyes.

"Uh Midna?" Link asked snapping her out from her trance.

"Oh…uh…sorry; I'm fine." She said trying to hide a blush as Link helped her up.

"Its Okay." Link said quietly as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh please!" Nik gagged wile walking toward the tunnel that led to the grove.

But Nik did not walk through but instead was on the ground with his hands over his face again.

"What happened now?!" Link asked wile Midna silently chuckled.

"I don't know!" Nik mumbled "there's a wall!"

Link stared frist at his brother then into the tunnel which Link could see the forest on the other side.

"No there isn't." Link said walking toward the tunnel.

"Yes there is!" Nik argued.

Link sighed as he walked in the tunnel unharmed.

"What the?" Nik asked as he stared at the tunnel.

Midna only shook her head as she walked toward the tunnel but she to walked into an unseen wall.

"Ow!" Midna said rubbing her fore head witch had come into direct contact..

"Told you!" Nik cried.

Midna ignored the boy and proceed to place a hand on the invisible wall she then ran her hand along the wall to see that it had no faults and was solid.

"Link you go on we will wait here." Midna said.

"Hold on." Nik said "I though he was supposed to train me?!"

"I will, but I have to get the Master sword." Link said as he jogged into the grove leaving Midna and his confused brother.

It took Link about ten minutes to wonder through the maze of the grove until he came across the court yard with the two stone guardians.

Link walked past the two stones and proceed up the stairs to the master sword.

When Link walked in the grove the sword lit up with energy as it always did when ever he drew it from its scabbard.

As Link walk toward the sword he unhooked the belt of his Oridon sword and took off from his back.

There Link stood in front of the sword of evil bane, as he reached for the blade he felt a chill running up his spine; he ignored it and pulled the blade from its prison.

"Not this time." a voice whispered from behind him.

Link did not have enough time to turn around before he felt a familiar hand around his throat witch lifted him two feet of the ground.

Link forced his eyes to open so he could se his attacker, when his eyes opened he saw a long black arm leading from a shadow beast.

But behind the beast stood a man with a very odd helmet peace.

"Zant!" Link barley managed to choke out as the beast grip grew tighter.

"Aw…the hero can speak!" Zant said with a chuckle "Gripe him tighter!" he ordered as Link let out a groan.

Zant walked up to the suspended hero with the mouth peace of his mask opening.

"You and that Princess ruined my life!" Zant whispered angrily into Links ear.

"And now you will pay!" Zant said as he took Links cap from his head, throwing it to the ground and stopping on it in frustration.

Zant razed his hand toward the wall and a bolt of black lighting shot from it.

Moments later a small portal opened.

"Oh don't worry hero im not going to kill you." Zant said as the shadow beast walked toward the portal. "Im going to make your life as miserable as possible!"

That sentence was the last thing Link heard before his vision darkened.

**Chapter Ten. Can't really believe I got this far!**

**Please review!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It has been a half hour since Link went into the sacred grove leavening a now panicking Midna and a yet claim Nik by the entrance of the sacred grove.

"It shouldn't take him this long" Midna said pacing back a forth.

"Honestly how long does it take to get a sword?" Midna asked.

No response came from Nik.

Midna turned to see the boy lying on the ground.

As she walked towards him see could hear snoring.

"You're sleeping! Wile I'm in a panic!" Midna said as she grabbed the boy's shirt and shook him wildly.

"Uh! Link here?" Nik asked dazedly.

"No he's not!" Midna huffed.

"How long has it been?" Nik asked as he stood up and stretched.

"About a half and hour." Midna said as she walked to the entrance of the grove.

Nik followed as Midna reached out a hand, only to touch air.

"Nik! Look!" she said as she walked in and out of the grove. "Come on!"

Nik nodded and the two headed into the grove.

* * *

Link awoke on his back into pure blackness.

His throat hurt and he could feel a metal cuff on his wrist.

Link pulled on the chain only to feel the cuff tighten.

"That's not going to work." A voice said quietly.

Link franticly searched the blackness in hope to see were the voice cam from.

Then purple symbols started to light up the room showing Link that he was in a jail cell; but the light also showed a shadow beast was with him.

Link tried to move away but the cuff prevented him from moving any further.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The creature said softly.

Link just stared at beast in amazement.

"You can talk?!"

"Of course I can talk!" the creature said as it walked closer to Link.

"All though most Twili can't speak Hylain." The beast remarked.

Link eyed the creature with suspension.

"Do you have a name?" Link asked.

"Kilo" he said holding out his large claw/hand.

"So Kilo" Link said they shook hands "Were am I?"

"You're in the twilight prison." Kilo replied "I was taken out of my own home because I apposed Zant."

"He brought me hear and turned me into this!" Kilo said looking at his hands.

"So…. can you get me out of here?" Link asked holding the chain up.

Kilo only raised his claw and cut the chain in mere seconds.

* * *

It took Midna and Nik twenty minuets to find the two giant statues that guarded the stairs to the sword of evil bane.

"Link!" Midna cried but no response came.

Nik and Midna proceed to climb the stairs.

When the two climbed the stairs and entered the chamber they saw that the Master Sword and the Oridon Sword were on the ground; but what caught there attention was the green cap next to the Master sword.

As Midna slowly walked towards the cap she could feel her heart sinking.

She slowly knelt down and scooped up the cap, as she continued to stair at the cloth her eyes began to water.

Nik quietly approached the queen who was now having tears run down her face.

Nik stood next to Midna quietly for many minutes until and chuckle broke the two from the depressing state.

Both Nik and Midna Looked up to see a Twili man dressed in garbs with an oval stone mask over his face.

"Who are you?!" Nik demanded.

The man sighed then vanished only to appear moments later by Nik and use the back of his hand to send Nik flying to the wall of the chamber with a single hit.

Midna backed away from the man still holding Links cap.

"Oh don't be afraid!" The man spoke in Twili. "I was sent here to deliver a message."

"Zant wants you to know that he has that basterd hero of yours and he's going to get you to you witch!" The man said with a laugh.

Midna felt anger building up inside her but before she could do anything the man was tackled to the ground.

The man was on the ground with Nik over top of him but what Midna saw was not the Nik she knew;

His face was filled with anger and his blue eyes replaced by solid black.

Nik griped one hand on the mans shirt and was using the other the punch the man in the face.

Midna watched as Nik delivered blow after blow; causing the stone mask to shatter.

But even after the mask broke Nik did not stop; he kept punching the man until his face was covered in blood. Nik then reached for his sword; but Midna grabbed his arm and pulled him away before he was able unsheathed his blade a deliver a final blow.

Midna dragged Nik to the other end of the chamber and sat him down, she looked into his face to see it had been reverted back to normal but it had a depressed look.

* * *

After Kilo cut Link free he walked over to the bars of the cell.

"Any ideas on how to get out?" Link asked.

"Only the Jailor and the Server has keys."

"The Server?" Link asked looking back at Kilo with a confused look.

"The guy that feeds the prisoners." Kilo replied.

Link turned around to face the bars as his mind came up with a plan.

"When does he come?"

"In about ten minuets……what are you thinking?" Kilo asked as he walked over to Link.

"Im thinking of busting out you want to help?"

"Sure what's the plan?" Kilo asked.

"Ambush." Link stated.

* * *

Nik was quiet as Midna examined his bloody hand which had the skin torn from his knuckles.

"He should not have called you or Link what he did." Nik said quietly.

Midna looked up at Nik with a confused look. "He was speaking in Twili; you under stood him?"

"Yea for that moment I did." Nik said "It was weird; it felt like I had this surge of strange power that took over me."

"Well it's over now" Midna said comfortingly as she wiped blood off of Niks hand.

As Midna continued to remove blood his hand it revealed a mark.

Midna studied the mark; it was definitely the Triforce symbol but what was odd about is the middle upside down triangle was glowing in a faint grey.

* * *

Link heard a faint nose of foot steps that became louder and louder until he could see a twili man open the cell door and close it behind him.

The man said something in twili wile scratching his head as he scanned the room.

"NOW!" Link ordered as he and Kilo they jumped from the ceiling onto the Server spilling a pot of muck every were.

Kilo held the man down as Link pulled the key from his belt.

Link then walked over to the door and with a click the cell door was open.

"Come on!" Link said as Kilo walked into the hallway with the door closing behind him.

"Were to now?" Link asked.

"If we get out of the jailors offices were free."

Link nodded then the both of them sprinted down the hallway.

Soon they reached a wooden door but Kilo kept running smashing the door with his stone mask.

There they both stood in the jailors office as Link scanned the room.

"Were is he?" Link asked.

Kilo only shrugged as he walked over to a desk that had a parchment on it.

He chuckled as he read it.

"He's out for lunch."

"Well he will be back so let's go." Link said

Kilo nodded as Link opened the door to the city of twilight.

**Link made a new friend!**

**Please review ( if you dont a shadow beast may fall on you)(YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED) XD**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Nik I have to tie this on you're hand to make the bleeding stop." Midna said as she held up Links cap.

Since Nik beat the mysterious stranger into a coma and with no badges to apply pressure to his hand Midna decided to use Links cap, but Nik was refusing.

"Then I will bleed!" Nik argued "I'm not using Link's cap!"

Midna let out a sigh "Let me see your hand."

Nik did not comply with her demands; he shot her an angry look.

"I'm not going to use the cap!" She snapped. "Now; give me your hand."

This time Nik razed his hand for her to examine.

As Midna wiped away blood with her thumb she noticed that the mark had disappeared; she did not feel like telling him because of all the stress going on with Link being taken and all.

A slight moan broke the silence as Midna looked back to see the strangers legs start to twitch.

Nik tried to stand up but Midna set back on the ground again; as she stood up herself and walked over to the awaking follower of her foe.

As Midna stood next to the Man he was coking up blood and spiting out teeth; "What do you want?!" the man hissed through his bloody teeth.

"Your going to tell me what I want know." Midna said crossing her arms across her chest.

"And if I don't?!" The man taunted.

Midna using her magic rapidly pushed the man to the wall.

"Do you really want to know?" Midna replied with an impish smile.

His eyes light up in fear as blood gripped from his chin. "No!" he gulped.

"Then start talking!" Midna ordered as she released frightened man.

* * *

Link and Kilo have been running throw alleys, roofs and even the sewers; all in order to keep themselves from the sight of Zant's patrol guards.

"Kilo were are we going?" Link asked Kilo forced open a manhole cover.

"To my home." Kilo said bluntly as he and Link moved out of the sewers and into a damp ally.

"How far is it?" Link asked as he walked to a corner and peered around.

"Past the city wall." Kilo said as Link gave him a sign that meant it was a clear.

"Let's go!" Link said as he and his new friend dashed into the next ally.

After several minutes of walking the pair had reached the city walls.

"Get on my back." Kilo ordered as he stabbed one claw into the stone.

Link throw his arms around Kilos neck and held on as the large Twili beast climbed up and over the wall.

As Link jumped to the ground, he noticed a quant little farm house about ten meters away.

"Is that it?" Link asked, as Kilo scaled down the rest of the wall.

"Yes." Kilo said in a depressingly as he walked toward the small house.

Link only followed the large beast and cloud not grasp why he was talking with a depressed tone.

As they reached the house Link could see a Twili woman watering flowers and sitting next to the woman was a Twili boy that looked about five.

As the two got closer the boy who was playing in the dirt; looked up to see a large monstrosity approaching him.

The boy said something in Twili to the woman; she turned to see Link and Kilo walking toward her home.

The woman shouted in Twili to the two as they approached; Kilo responded by talking calmly in Twili to the woman and her son.

Then the boy got up from were he was sitting and toddled toward Kilo.

The boy stopped feet away from Kilo whom towered over the small child.

"Pat pat!" the boy cooed; Kilo then reached out and plucked the boy up and slowly began to cradle him.

Link who had slowing been piecing together what had happened in front of him asked "This is your family?"

"yes." Kilo said quietly as he put his son on the ground.

The woman slowly walked to the group with tears streaming down her face.

As her son did, she stopped just feet away from her husband.

"Kilo?" she asked in a sob.

Kilo nodded; and the woman broke down crying as Kilo wrapped her in a hug to sooth her.

For several minuets Kilo held his wife trying to sooth her as best he could.

_How could Zant do this? _Link thought as his fist clinched in anger _He ruined this mans family; just because Kilo apposed a tyrant! _

As his wife calmed down Kilo said "Link I never properly thanked you for getting me out of that prison."

"Don't thank me yet!" Link stated "Trust me; I'm going to fix all of this and stop Zant!"

"Link." Kilo said turning to facing him "I apposed and look what happened to me."

"I have done it before! I have more allies to help me this time!"

As soon as Link said that he had remembered that he left his brother and Midna back in Hyrule with no means of communication or assistance.

"Link you okay?" Kilo said as he looked at Links terrified and shocked face.

"Um….. Sure I just need to rest that's all." Link said as his mind race for solutions to his problems.

* * *

"HE'S GONE!" Zant screamed "YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS YOU WORM!"

"Please no!" The jailor cried in hope of mercy from the tyrant.

The Jailor cry was in vane as Zant razed one hand and the jailor head twisted with a loud snap.

The Jailor fell to the ground lifeless as two servants came and dragged the corpse away.

Zant began to stomp the ground in frustration. "Why must my plans always go wrong?!" Zant cried as he slumped in his thrown.

"Oh shut up!" a female voice said from behind his thrown.

Zant let out a whine as a Twili woman with dark purple hair and eyes walked behind thrown.

"Do you have to be here?" Zant asked resting his head on his hand.

"No but I want to." The woman said as she eased her self onto Zant's lap.

"Alright my dear Vena." Zant said as he kissed her.

* * *

"So Links in Twilight?!" Midna asked the man who she had been integrating for about a half an hour.

"Yes!" the man cried wanting to be free from the integration.

"Come on Nik." Midna said motioning for him to come to her.

Nik used his good hand to push himself up from the ground and wobbled toward Midna; by the time Nik got to her he was shaking and was trying to control his breathing.

"Nik are you all right?" Midna asked as she studied him.

Nik veins on his neck were turning a dark grey, his eyes were dark and his hand was still bleeding a lot of blood.

"Yea I'm fine." He said in a shake voice.

Midna sighed she know that he was not well but she could not explain what was happening to him ether she knew that a wound like that would not cause what he looks like.

As she warped she took both swords with her leavening the all stranger alone.

When the two of them touched ground in the mirror chamber Nik had to lean on Midna for support.

"Nik here sit down." Midna said as she tried to lower him to the ground.

"No!" Nik protested as he slowly walked to the Mirror frame.

"Nik you're not well you need to rest!" Midna said as she followed Nik up the small steps.

"I can rest when we get Link back!" Nik stated as he unsheathed his sword.

Midna dropped the conversation; she knew that he had Links stubbornness.

She watched quietly as Nik stabbed the mirror frame; he waited a few seconds then pulled the sword from the frame.

He then sheathed his sword and stepped back a few feet.

The two of them waited for a minuet until Midna said "Nik nothing happen-"

Then sand from the area around them flew from the ground to the center of the mirror frame; the sand packed together as a ray of light shot out from it; capturing the two in the process.

Moment's later Midna fell on the grassy plains of her home as she stood up she saw the master sword on the ground in front of her.

She bent down and plucked the sword from the grass and then attached it to her back.

"Nik!" she called out.

A few seconds later she heard a faint groan; she followed the sound until she came across Nik face down.

Midna immediately turned him over and gasped.

Nik was unconscious; his veins had progressed farther up his face and was now at his lower lip.

"Nik!" Midna said as she tried to shake him awake.

"NIK!" She cried again.

That last cry caused the boys eyes to flutter open.

With that came a sigh of relief.

**Please review **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It has been a few hours since Midna and Nik got back to twilight; they could not go to the city because of Zant so together they wondered aimlessly through the vast fields of twilight in hopes of finding someone who could help.

"Hey Link?" Nik asked dazedly as he trudged behind Midna.

"Nik; Links not here." Midna said as she stopped and turned to look at the boy that was following her.

The blackness in his vanes has gone farther up his neck and grew darker; his eyes were bloodshot but strangely his torn knuckles have been completely healed.

"He isn't?" Nik asked looking around.

"No" Midna replied with a worried look on her face; she walked closer to the obviously delusional boy.

"Oh…" Nik said as he fell to his knees.

"Nik!" Midna screamed as she rushed to his aid.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she knelt beside him.

"No; but that's not what's important right now." Nik whispered as his mind came back to him.

"What do you mean it's not important?!" Midna shot back.

"You have to find Link!" Nik said panting.

"You mean WE have to find Link."

"No; I can't go on….you have to find him on your own."

"No; you're coming whether you like it or not!" Midna ordered as she lifted his arm over her shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

"Mid…" Nik tried to say. "Nik just shut up and let me carry you!" Midna shot back as she continued to walk into the plains.

So Nik did just that; and after several minutes of walking Nik took a look at his surroundings to see were they were.

"Midna! A house!" Nik yelled in excitement.

Midna looked up and expected to see nothing; but unlike the other time Nik thought he saw something

The small farm house was there!

"Let's go!" Nik screamed as he tried to run by himself; he only got about two feet before his legs gave out.

Midna let out a sigh as she again lifted his arm over her shoulder and pulled him up from the ground.

As they grew closer to the farm house, Midna could feel Nik's body start to shake.

"Nik?"

When Midna asked that question Nik's entire body was shaking rapidly.

"Nik!"

No response came from the boy; Midna only lifted Nik on her back and started to run to the house that hopefully would have help.

Link was sleeping peacefully until he felt someone shakeing him.

"Link wake up!" Kilo said still shaking him "there's someone here, we have to hide!"

"What?" Link asked dazedly as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"No time, let's go!" Kilo said as he pulled Link to a closet door.

"Help! Is some in there?" a muffled but familiar voice cried.

"Wait!" Link said as he stopped to listen to the voice. "I think that's Midna!" Link said as he dashed to the door.

"Queen Midna?" Kilo asked in disbelief.

When Link got to the door he pulled it open to see the Twili woman standing with his brother.

"NIK!" Link screamed as he saw his younger sibling's state.

"Link something's wrong with him!" Midna said panting "Is there any help or medical supplies!" she asked as she walked into the house.

"I can help." Kilo said walking into Midna's view.

"Link!" Midna cried as she razed her hand to cast her magic at the large beast.

"Midna, no he is a friend!" Link said as he grabbed her arm.

"Quickly get him to the bed!" Kilo order as he opened a cabinet that contained hundreds of vials.

Link assisted Midna in carrying his shaking brother to the bed.

"Midna what happed?!" Link asked as they set Nik on the bed.

"I don't know Link, it started with the wired triforce symbol and now this!"

Link gave Midna a confused look "only me, Zelda and Ganon."

"Yes I know; but the middle triangle in the symbol was glowing"

Link let out a sigh as he turned to Kilo was still in the cabinet pulling out three small vials that had bright colors in them.

"Kilo; what are you doing?" Link asked.

"I'm an herb doctor." Kilo said as he turned to the shaking boy in the bed.

He then examined the boy, then fingered throw the three vials until he picked a dark brown colored one.

He then pulled of the cap and handed it to Link. "Make him drink this."

Link nodded and put the vial to Nik's lips.

He gagged a few times but the potion did not work he was still shaking.

Kilo then let out a sigh as he handed Link a dark green vial.

Link took of the cap with his mouth a forced Nik to drink it; when he swallowed the liquid Nik let out a cry of pain as the blackness in his vanes traveled farther up his face and the shaking becoming faster.

"KILO!" Link screamed as he watched his brother suffer.

"Link I don't think this will work!" Kilo shot back as he held out the purple vial.

"It's worth a shot!" Link said as he tore the cap off and put to Niks lips.

In mere seconds of drinking the liquid Nik had stopped shaking and the blackness in his vanes quickly receded down to his collar.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Midna asked. "What was that last vial?"

"Aconitum." Kilo stated "I never thought that would work!"

Midna let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Thank you Kilo!" Link said.

Kilo just nodded as he walked out of the room.

Link then turned to Midna and gently kissed her "thank you for getting him here."

"Link; Nik would have done the same thing for me." She said as she kissed him again.

"Oh and here" Mind said as she unhooked the belt to the master sword.

"Thanks" Link said as he attached his sword to his back.

Link then he turned to see his now sleeping brother.

"Link he needs his rest; come out here." Kilo called from the kitchen.

Link followed Midna into the room and the both of them took a seat at the table in the center of the room as Kilos wife each gave them a cup filled with hot tea.

"If you wouldn't mind I would like to know how you got here Link." the large shadow beast said.

Link let out a sigh "this is going to take a wile."

So Link started form were his first adventure started then to were it ended; he then told his second adventure from the begging to now and by the time he was done it was already dark.

"Well Link…..that's a fascinating tail." Kilo said.

"You can say that again." Midna said with a yawn.

"You must be tried your highness, there is a spare room up the stairs."

"Thank you." Midna said quietly as she got up from the table and walked to the stairs.

"Link; we have some medical cots you could use; there in the room were your brothers at."

Link stood up from the table and stretched his arms.

"Thank you and your family for everything you've done for us!" Link said gratefully.

"As I said before if it wasn't for you, I would still be in that prison." Kilo said calmly.

"Now get some rest."

Link nodded and proceeded to the room and grabbed a cot that was leaning on the wall.

He unfolded it and lied down facing Nik.

Link laid there for several minutes until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and soon he was sound asleep.

**Look up Aconitum!**

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nik forced himself to sit up in his bed.

His head hurt his throat was soar and there was a foul taste in his mouth that made him pucker.

He then swung his legs out of the bed and onto the floor.

_Here we go. _Nik thought as he prepared to get off his bed.

Nik then hopped from his bed to the floor; as his feet made contact he wobbled a bit; but he was able to keep his balance.

With a smile Nik walked out of the room and heard a faint giggle.

Nik peeked in a door way to see the back of a Twili woman's head and sitting across from the woman was Midna.

Nik stepped through door and walked around the table next to Midna.

"All better?" Midna asked as she took a sip from the cup she was holding.

"I think so." Nik said "who helped me?"

"Kilo; he's an herb doctor and a friend of your brother." Midna replied.

"Links here!" Nik asked surprised.

Midna nodded "He's helping Kilo carry in water from the well outside."

But before Nik a say another word there was a loud crash followed by rapid foot steps.

Moments later, eight Twili men in full armor, and crossbows; were standing in the door way.

"All of you! You're under arrest!" One of the men shouted "now you two come with us!"

_What a minute 'you two'? I thought the __**three**__ of us were under arrest? _Nik thought.

It took a Nik a few seconds to realize that he was watching the man from an above view; Nik looked to see he was kneeling on a support beam to the house and was unable to be seen by the solider.

_How did I get up here? _Nik thought to himself as he watched Midna being cuffed.

_Should I do something? _He wondered as a tall Twili that looked almost like Midna walked in the room with a laugh.

"Oh if it isn't Queen Midna!" Vena teased as another guard took the other Twili woman away.

"Do I know you?" Midna asked

"No." Vena answered bluntly "I'm just here to tell you that my master has your hero; so don't expect anyone to save you."

Midna let out sigh as Vena signaled the guard.

Moments later the three Twili vanished and Nik leapt down from his hiding place.

_What do I do now? _His mind asked as he stood in the kitchen alone. _Save them? Duh!_

In a few seconds Nik was out of the house and dashing across the plains of twilight.

"Whoa!" Nik said as he gained speed.

Nik was running faster than he had ever before; but what amassed him the most was that he wasn't even trying to hard, he was even breathing at a normal rate.

It only took a few seconds for Nik to get to the city walls; he stood there at its bass and just thought to himself _climb?_

Nik razed his hand and touched the wall; but when Nik tried to pull away his hand stayed on the wall; Nik had to pull hard to get his hand free and when it finally came off he looked into his palm to see there was nothing in or on them. So Nik tried again but this time he used both hands and pulled himself up.

"They stick!" Nik said in excitement as he climbed up and down the wall.

Nik then remembered what he had to do; he then scaled the wall with easy and when he reached the top he surveyed the vast city.

"How am I going to find them now?!" Nik asked scratching the top of his head.

* * *

It was dark and cold; all Link could remember was that Kilo warned him of something behind him but before he could turn to see what it was; everything went black.

Link groaned as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked from the next cell over.

"Midna?" Link asked as he hugged the wall.

"Link?!" Midna asked putting her hand throw the bars.

"Yeah it's me." Link said as he reached out for her hand.

"Are you alright?" Midna asked as she moved as close as she could get to the cell bars

"Yeah…you?"

"I'm fine." Midna replied as she tightened her grip on Links hand.

For several minutes the couple sat there holding each others hands.

"Were is Nik?" Link asked.

"He was with me at the house but when the guard came…. He just disappeared!" Midna replied.

"What do you mean he disappeared?!" Link asked in disbelief.

"One moment he was with me the next poof!" Midna shot back in her defense.

Link let out a sigh as he let his mind wonder.

_Nik were are you? _

* * *

Back on the wall; Nik was still trying to figure out were the guards took Link and Midna.

"This is hopeless!" he cried.

_There has to be an easier way! _He thought as he closed his eyes.

At that moment Nik started to smell something.

Nik started to sniff the air until Links image popped into his head.

"Link!"he said calmly.

Nik then opened his eyes to see a long green cloud in the air.

_Whoa what did I eat? _He thought as prepared his body to leap from the wall to the roof of a near by house.

Nik bent down and then pushed off with his legs; witched sent Nik twenty feet into the air.

As Nik speed throw the air he flew passed the first house and landed on the roof of the house next to the one he was aiming for.

Nik then looked back to see the wall and how far he had jumped.

He then shrugged and started to jump from house to house following the green cloud the floated calmly in the air.

* * *

"Did you get them?" asked the self proclaimed ruler if twilight as he sat on the throne.

"Two of them my master." Vena cooed. "The green swordsman and Midna."

"And what of the younger boy?" Zant asked getting up from his chair.

"Younger boy?" Vena asked back.

"Yes the heroes brother did you get him?" Zant asked as he walked closer two the Twili woman.

"My lord we captured every one in that house, No one got away!"

"So you did not get him?" Zant asked as he sat back down in his throne.

Vena only shook her head as she slowing backed away.

"Oh don't worry my sweet; the boy will show himself in do time." Zant said calmly. "You are free to go."

Vena breathed a sigh of relief as she walked out of the throne room; but she could not help wonder what Zant seemed to be plotting.

* * *

Nik had been hopping building after building for about a half an hour and when he finally stopped at a tower that looked over one hundred of feet high.

Nik closed his eyes again and sniffed the air he followed the sent till he was at the back of the tower;

and in front of him was a large steel door.

_How am I going to get past this one? _His mind asked as he studied the door.

After gazing at the door Nik reached out for the handle but felt only air.

Nik saw no other option than to try pulling on the door.

As he put his hand on areas were he could grip; Nik started to pull on the door and in a few seconds of pulling Nik could hear the sound of bending steel.

Moments later the entire door came off its hinges.

Nik was now standing there with a steel door in his hands.

He shrugged and tossed the door down with a clang and proceed into the door to find his friend and sibling.

* * *

"Midna what was that?" Link asked as he heard the loud bang come down from the hallway.

"Sounded like metal and a lot of it." She replied snootily.

"Shhh! someone's coming!" Link warned as he back farther into his cell.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" Nik asked as he walked closer to Links cell.

"NIK!" Link shouted as he ran to the cell bars.

"LINK?!" Nik shouted as he hugged his brother throw the bars.

"How did you find us?" Midna asked from her cell.

"You would not believe me if I told you!" Nik replied as he was released from his brother.

"Try me." Midna shot back.

"First let me get you two out." Nik said as he grabbed Links cell door.

"Nik what are you" Link asked as he watched in amassment as his brother pulled the door off its hinges.

Nik then flung it to the side and proceed to do the same to Midnas door.

The couple stood there in the hallway in shock.

"What?" Nik asked when he saw there faces.

"Start talking!" Midna replied. "I want to now how you hid, how got here and how you did that!" she said pointing at the door on the ground.

Nik sighed as he told Midna and his brother about being on the balance beam and climbing the wall, getting Links sent, jumping throw the air and ripping the doors off.

For a few moments Link and Midna were speechless.

"Okay your different now but we still have Zant as a problem!" Midna said.

"She right; I need to get my stuff back." Link said slamming his fist into his palm.

"Were should they be?" Nik asked.

"If I'm right the guards should have them in a trunk by the exit." Midna said pointing down the hallway.

"Well let's go!" Nik said as he dashed down the hallway leaving Link and Midna on his tail.

It only took a few minutes of running to get down the long prison hallway and when they got to the end the guard was asleep in his chair.

Nik quietly moved next to the guard and cupped his hands together in the air and brought down on the guards head with a thud.

The guard toppled to the ground as Nik fetched his key ring and throw it to Link who opened a cell and dragged the unconscious guard in.

Link then locked the door and proceed to the chest by the door and in it was the master sword.

Link then put the sword of evil bane on his back and walked to the door to finally put end to Zant.

**If you did not look up ****Aconitum**** it also Know as Wolfsbane so that may give a Hint to Nik! **

**Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I would like to thank all of the people who read/reviewed my story ( even with my horrible grammar, if you keep on reading then thank you!) so I present the last chapter of **

**The Legend of Link brother in Arms.**

* * *

Chapter 15

The hallways were familiar to Link as he dashed down them, with his brother and Midna following closely behind.

"Link what's the plan?" Nik asked as he followed his brother down the dark hallway.

"Uh….When Zant gets close hit him with all you got!" Link said as he stopped in front of a door to rest.

"That's you plan." Nik asked with a confused look.

"Well if you got a better one I would like to hear it!" Link replied still panting.

"Why don't we leave and come back when we are ready?" Nik asked, as he stood up straight with no symptoms of the long run, unlike his brother.

"We don't have time Nik." Midna said "Zant sent solders after us; that means he prepared for open war with the Light realm."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa open war?" Nik asked, again with a confused look "how can Zant attack the light realm?"

"He can send his minions to destroy and conquer the entire Light realm" Midna explained.

Nik let out a sigh "So what we have to try and stop him?"

"No." Link said as he put his hand on the door "We are going to stop him." Link then pushed open the door that led to a large room that seemed to have no ceiling.

"What now?" Nik asked.

"We ride up?" Link said as he walked onto a green panel that appeared out of nowhere.

Nik seemed a bit uneasy as he and Midna walked onto the platform, which made it awfully crowed on the small panel.

It only took them several minuets to get to the top.

As the three of them walked toward the Throne room door, Nik begin to feel odd and as he got closer he began to stumble a bit.

"Are you all right?" Link asked as he caught Nik before he fell to the ground.

"Uh…yeah I'm fine." Nik said as he shook his head "lets go."

Link looked toward Midna who only nodded to Niks response.

Link set Nik on his feet; then drew his sword as he walked to the door.

Link pushed the door open; revealing the Madman sitting on the throne.

Zant began to clap as the three walked toward him.

"Finally the one I wanted to see, has arrived" Zant Mocked as he got up from his chair.

"Shut up Zant!" Midna screamed as she launched three red tentacles from her hand, similar to the ones she used to kill Zant the last time they hand fought.

Zant disappeared as the tentacles smashed into the throne, crumbling it into thousands of pieces.

"Midna, still a bit testy I see." Zant said as he reappeared floating in the air.

"Why don't you stand still and find out!" Midna snapped back, grinding her teeth.

Zant only laughed at her remark.

"Enough of this!" Link said "let's finish this, right here, right now!"

"All in good time my hero, all in good time" Zant echoed throw out the room. "I would like to have a little experiment."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Nik asked unsheathing his sword.

"You." Zant replied with an evil smile.

"Oh and I suppose you want me to find the cheese, Dr Whacko?"

Zant glared at the boy. "No, no I don't, I want to see you destroy your Friends!"

Nik only razed an eyebrow to the madman as he disappeared for the third time.

"What was all that about?" Nik asked his two allies.

But before anyone could respond a loud bang was heard as the door behind them slammed shut.

The three comrades went back to back, Link and Nik with there swords and Midna preparing her magic.

"What's he planning?" Link whispered to Midna.

"I don't kn~" was all Midna could say before she was interrupted by a loud creaking nose, as a door in the wall slowly opened.

All three of them turned there attention to the door, expecting something to attack at any moment.

"That's weird." Midna said letting here guard down.

"What?" Link asked still with his sword razed and still facing the door.

"That's the door that leads to the royal bedrooms." Midna said as he slowly walked towards the door.

"Mid~" Link tried to say but was stopped when he heard the sound of steel hit the stone floor.

Link turned to see Nik clutching his chest.

"Burning!" Nik screamed as he fell to all fours.

"Nik!" Link and Midna said in unison as they both ran to his aid.

"Nik what's wrong?!" Link asked franticly as his brother rolled on his back.

No response came from Nik as Link heard loud cracks that's seemed to becoming from Niks rib cage.

Midna, who was on Niks right side, grab his hand as she had recognized the symbol he had before when he attack Zant's minion.

"Link!" Midna screamed over Niks cries in pain and the loud cracks.

Link turned his attention to Midna, then to Niks hand. "The Triforce?" he muttered in confusion.

Nik pulled his hand away from Midna and was now staring at them as loud cracks started to come from them as well.

Link and Midna watched in horror as Niks hand started to grow wider and his fingers longer, Niks arms started to develop muscles and his chest was now expanded.

Niks hair turned to a light silver and was now growing thicker on his arms and hands.

His legs grew longer, and his feet started to change.

Instead of screaming In pain Nik was now growling loudly and was also bearing his teeth which and seemed to grew sharper and longer.

"RUN" Nik screamed to the two people next to him.

"What?!" Link asked in disbelief.

Nik grabbed Link by his shirt with his large clawed hands. "Run!" Nik repeated as his snout started to grow outward.

This time Link did as he was told, He stood up and motioned Midna to do the same.

As she stood, she picked up Niks sword and the two were now running to the newly opened door as Nik lay back in the other room howling.

"Link!" Midna asked as she followed Link down the hall.

"Link why did we leave Nik?!" She said as she grabbed him and pulled him to a stop.

"Because….." Link trailed off as he tried to understand what Nik order him to do.

Before Link to say anything else, something made a loud thud just feet away from Link and Midna.

The two of them turned to see a wolf creature that stood nine feet tall, covered in silver fur and its eyes were as black as night.

The creature snarled and bared its teeth as it stepped closer to the couple.

Link razed his sword but Midna put a hand on his as she walked toward the creature,

with her eyes connecting to its.

"Nik?" Midna said softly.

"Nik it's me Midna."

The large wolf hid its teeth and cocked its head for a moment.

But before Minda could do anything else, Nik started to snarl again and then lunged toward Midna with claws razed.

She jumped back in time as Niks claws stabbed the floor.

Link grabbed her by the arm and pulled her as he proceed down the hall.

As they ran Link could hear the taping of Niks claws as he followed them.

"Link in there!" Midna said pointing to a door.

Link quickly opened the door and got in, Midna then took a dresser sitting next to the door and pushed it in front of the door to hold of Wolf Nik.

"What did Zant do to him?!" Midna asked still in shock.

Link did not respond, he only sank to the floor with a terrified look on his face.

Minda knelt next to him "Link well find away to turn him back I swear!"

"No" Link muttered "I'll force Zant turn him back myself!" he said as he stood up clutching the hilt of the master sword.

Midna smiled as she nodded to links statement.

"Is there another way out?" Link asked as he surveyed the room that only seemed to have a bed and door that led to a balcony.

Midna then walked to a nearby wall that had a small candle mount on it, she then pulled on the mount, there was low rumbling and then part of the wall shifted reviling another hallway.

Link smiled as the two they heard a loud crash behind the dresser.

"Let's go." Link said as he and Midna dashed down the hallway.

After several minutes the two had found a door that lead to the throne room.

"ZANT!" Link screamed. "SHOW YOUR SELF!"

"As you wish!" Zant said as he appeared in front of Link and rapped his hand around Links throat, lifting him of the ground.

"Link!" Minda said as she lunged at Zant, but she was stopped as Vena appeared with a dagger around midna's throat.

"Your brother failed to kill you? I thought he would have killed you on sight!" Zant said.

"CHANGE HIM BACK!" Link ordered as he swung the master sword only to have it knock out of his hand.

"I DON'T THINK YOU CAN GIVE ME ORDERS!" Zant screamed as he tightened his grip on Links neck.

As Link let out a cry Midna filched, Vena smirked and brought the knife closer to her throat. "if you move again then, slice!"

"So hero." Zant said cocking his head "you thought that you and your brother could kill me and redo what you did last time? Well last time I~"

Zant froze as he herd a loud snarl from behind him.

He slowly turned to see a silver wolf lunge at him.

Zant released Link as Nik tacked him to the ground.

"NO!" Zant cried as Nik sank is teeth into his throat.

"ZANT!" Cried Vena, who brought up here hand and sent a blast of magic toward Nik, who went flying into the opposite direction.

As Vena let here guard down Midna drew niks sword from its sheath and sent the blade into Vena's stomach.

She fell to the ground with Midna standing over her.

Minda then helped Link off the floor and they both turned to Nik.

Several feet away lay a shirtless boy, the couple quickly ran over to Nik who smiled when saw his brother.

"What happened?" Nik asked as he sat up.

"Oh….nothing." Link said with a smile.

Nik smiled back and gave his hand to Link who pulled him to his feet.

"This is not over!" Said a weak voice.

The trio turned to see Zant leaning on the wall, holding a crystal up in the air.

"Zant you wouldn't!" Midna cried as she recognized the crystal.

Zant only smiled.

"You will destroy Twilight!" She screamed.

"If I'm going, you're all coming with me!" Zant cried as he through the crystal to the ground shattering it into peaces.

In seconds a black ball started to grow, it engulfed Zant and was now growing.

"Midna what is that?!" Link asked as the sphere grew larger and now engulfing the wall.

"That's a Dark Sphere, it will engulfing everything in its path." Midna explained in horror as she watched the sphere grow.

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Nik asked.

Midna thought for a moment and nodded. "If a grater power is put into it will stop it."

Nik look down at his hand which still had the glowing mark.

"Midna my sword." Nik said calmly as he reached out for it.

"What are you thinking Nik?" She asked as handed him the blade.

"The sword won't be strong enough to stop it but…." Nik said as he started into the black void.

"But what?!" Link asked.

"But if I go with it will be enough!" Nik said as he griped the sword tightly.

"No!" Link said firmly "I'll do it, the Triforce of Cour~"

"No Link, I didn't follow you into twilight to see your girlfriend and then die." Nik said jokingly.

"Nik this is not time for a jo~"

"I love you bro." Nik said as he slammed the bottom of his hilt into Links stomach, cause him to fall to his knees.

Nik then turned and dashed for the Sphere, Midna lunged for him but he was to fast.

When Nik got close enough he jumped in the air with the sword over his head and was engulfed by the sphere.

"NO!" Link and Minda cried in unison as the sphere shrunk to the size of a toy ball and then exploded sending a shockwave that knocked the couple on to the ground.

As Midna helped Link up she saw that tears were streaming down his face.

Link looked up to see were the Nik had been and gasped.

There indeed in the ground was his sword and tied to the hilt of the sword was a green cloth.

Link and Midna walked over to the sword, Link untied the cloth and held his hat in his hands.

Link felt tears in his eyes as he crushed the cap in his hand, but the hat made a odd sound , the sound of paper.

Link looked at Midna then the cap, Link put his hand under the cap and shook it and a small black envelop.

He quickly tore it open and pulled out the paper in side.

_See you later Bro! _

Link then turned to Midna and the two kissed.

**

* * *

**

**Please Review. **


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue.

"WHAT!" Cried in unison a Twili girl and boy, as the two of them sat under a giant Tree in the plains of twilight.

The Twili girl was at the age of seven, she had bright orange hair that came together at her chest, but what separated the girl from most Twili, is that she had bright blue eyes.

The boy was about one year younger than the girl and like her he had bright blue eyes.

"What do you mean what?" A man with blond hair, blue eyes and wearing a grey tunic asked bluntly.

"Well what happened to Nik, Link and Midna?" the girl asked.

"Link and Minda got married I suppose and about Nik, Well….I don't know." The man said as he leaned back on a tree root he was sitting on.

"What do you mean 'you don't know' you were telling the story!" the boy shouted.

"Well do you know why Nik had the strange mark? Or how Zant came back from the dead?!" the girl asked franticly.

The man looked at the back of his hand and then at the two children who were eagerly awaiting his answer.

The man shrugged.

The children groaned, and for a few minutes they and the storyteller sat under the large tree with its dark purple leaves swaying in the breeze.

"You know Mom and Dad sound a lot like Link and Midna from the story, sis" the Boy said.

"That story is really old! Mom and Dad can't be that old!" The girl replied

"Well are they the King and Queen?" That man asked.

They both nodded.

"There's a chance then." The man said as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree's trunk.

The boy gasped "Come on lets go ask them!" he shouted as he ran out from under the tree and into the plains with his sister following closely behind him.

As the two sibling walked farther into the plains they realized that they forgot about the storyteller, the boy turned and shouted "come on!"

The man opened one eye to see the children standing in the middle of the filed.

"It's rude to go in someone's home uninvited." The man shouted back. "Let alone the castle of twilight."

"Well as the prince/princess of twilight we invite you!" they cried in unison with smiles.

The man smiled, _so smart for there age_ he thought.

"Are you coming!" the girl shouted impatiently.

The man then stood up and followed the children as they headed to a large city in the distance.

**Well that's it for my story. **


End file.
